A Possessive Love
by animegirl1363
Summary: It seems that Goto will go to great lengths to love Hidaka.


**A Possessive Love**

The winters in Shizume felt long. As the temperatures got low, the city saw snow piled high every year. As the winter continued amidst this unending snow, the hustle and bustle of the city grew quiet.

Each of the other members spent their winter days in their own ways. Akiyama and Benzai snuggled under the comfort of the kotasu. Kamo always made himself some hot cocoa. Andy found comfort in front of the heater. Enomoto and Fuse had their own personal heater in their dorm. Hidaka and Goto would wrap themselves up in layers of blankets.

This year, the winter brought with it an infectious disease. The crew wasn't too worried about getting sick since they had a doctor assigned to them. Even if said 'doctor' was too lazy to function. However, there was one small incident during the cold season.

Goto got sick.

"How are you feeling, Gotti?" Hidaka said opening the door to their shared dorm. He held a tray with freshly made hot soup, and orange juice, with the medicine.

Goto didn't answer him. He looked languid as he laid in bed, with a wet cloth on his head.

"The doctor says to take it after you eat okay."

Goto didn't respond but gave a slight nod of his head. Hidaka wondered if he was too sluggish to even talk.

"Khoff! Khak!" Goto coughed repeatedly.

Hidaka put his hand on the cloth on Goto's head to check how damp it was.

"It dried up. I'm going to replace it."

Goto nodded his head again. It seemed he was doing everything to not talk. Hidaka wondered if he had done something to upset him – but nothing came to mind. Ignoring it for now, Hidaka fix his roommate a new cloth.

"I'm going to leave now, least I get sick too." Hidaka said.

Goto quickly grabbed Hidaka's wrist and brought his head to his.

Very softly Goto said, "do I still feel warm."

Hidaka would've answered if Goto didn't snake his arms around his neck and pulled him into an embrace.

Goto took in a long breath.

"You smell good, Hidaka. It's been awhile since I've smelled your scent."

"Don't say weird things!" Hidaka pulled himself away from Goto, gently of course. "For someone who's sick, you sure do have a lot of strength."

Goto only smiled.

Hidaka fixed the wet cloth on Goto's head and told him to stop being weird. Giving him well wishes he left the room.

Now alone, Goto reminisced about the embrace. Because of his sickness, Goto hasn't been able to touch Hidaka so he had to be content with just seeing him. On the plus side, Hidaka was taking care of him and giving him attention.

"Once I get better, I'll be sure to shower him with my love once more."

* * *

At long last, around the time Goto recovered from his cold, Hidaka's birthday had arrived.

The shopping district was busy with people getting gifts for the upcoming holidays. The winter rush was just getting started.

"Gotti, I don't know what gifts to get everyone." Hidaka said.

"I'm sure everyone will be happy with whatever they receive." Goto said. "No close your eyes please."

Hidaka did as he was told.

"Hold out your wrist."

He followed the instructions. As a prize of sorts, Goto took out a bracelet and put it around Hidaka's wrist.

"Happy birthday."

Hidaka's eyes shot open at the saying and examined the chain in surprise. The bracelet looked quite expensive to the brunet's shock.

"I think it looks good on you." Goto said.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but this looks like something you would give to someone you love."

"I do love you, Hidaka." Goto bluntly said.

"Don't say weird things Gotti!" Cried Hidaka.

The calm smile never left Goto's expression. He was serious. There wasn't a reason for Goto to lie about something like this. When Hidaka was going to pry him for answers, Goto simply stated that they need to finish shopping to get back in time for the party.

* * *

During the party, or rather small get-together, Hidaka was fiddling with the bracelet. He couldn't stop thinking about the confession. Someone's feelings were not to be taken lightly. Even if he believed Goto wasn't being serious.

"You're thinking about a woman right now, aren't you Hidaka." Enomoto said.

"Eh? Uh, no-" replied Hidaka, flustered at being called out for his inner thoughts.

"Then it's a man." Fuse chimed in.

Hidaka wondered how the two had guessed his thoughts.

"Sorry, it's just that we've never seen you like this before." Enomoto said.

"And at a party no less." Fuse said.

Hidaka was too caught up with the confession that he couldn't enjoy the birthday bash everyone planned. He made a mental note to apologize to everyone later.

"I'm sorry, I just had something on my mind for a while." Hidaka explained.

"So, it is a woman." Fuse said.

"Stop it!" Cried Hidaka.

"Was it Goto?" Enomoto said.

Hidaka's hitched breath announced that Enomoto was right.

"He's always dyeing Goto's face red." Andy, who was listening in, piped up. "I wonder what colors you use to get the lovesick Goto so bright red."

Unfortunately, for Andy, Goto wasn't around to be teased. Hidaka went to berate Andy, but thanks to his superb ability to run away, the red-head had already escaped scrutiny.

Returning to his shared dorm, Hidaka was greeted by the fear inducing sight of Goto on his knees with his head sticking under the sheets and covers of Hidaka's bed. Was he sniffing for Hidaka's scent?

"Go-Gotti…"

Goto stopped what he was doing and popped his head from under the covers. Like nothing was wrong, Goto simply replied, "Yes."

"I'm going to room with Akiyama-san for the night…" Hidaka inched his way back out the door and made a beeline for Akiyama and Benzai's room. Goto said nothing and just smiled.

To Hidaka's shock, he woke up the next morning back in his dorm room. But what really induced fear in him was the fact that Goto was in the bed with him. Sleeping on his chest no less.

"Good morning Hidaka." Goto yawned out.

Hidaka stayed silent. He called leaving the dorm to spend the night with Akiyama and Benzai. How did he get back here? Sleepwalking was out of the question.

"Ah, the thought of you sleeping with someone other than me made me angry. So, I simply went to the room and brought you back here." Goto said calmly.

He left out the important part of how he got past Akiyama and Benzai. That was what Hidaka wanted to know.

"I love you Hidaka. I will be the only one that will love you." That was the scariest 'I love you' that Hidaka has ever gotten.

* * *

In a strange turn of events, Hidaka got sick at the end of winter.

"I'm sorry, Hidaka. I feel like it was my fault." Goto said.

"It's not your fault Gotti. It's just a light fever." Hidaka waved. "I wonder when Eno-chan will be here with the medicine…"

"I'm afraid he won't be showing up." Said Goto.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to take care of you. You only need me." Goto's serene voice completely clashed with his words.

Hidaka made an audible gulp noise.

"Do you want some eggnog?"

It was an attempt to get back in his good graces, but eggnog was one of Hidaka's favorite seasonal drinks. While Goto knew the eggnog would make Hidaka happy while he lay sick in bed.

"How did you know I liked eggnog?" Hidaka asked.

"I know a lot about you. Even things you don't know." Goto replied.

Hidaka choked on his drink. He really should not have asked.

In an instant, Hidaka gulped down the rest of the eggnog.

"...Hidaka did you know?" Goto asked.

"Know what?" Hidaka replied.

"That I'm a good kisser." Goto said, inching his face closer to Hidaka's.

"Or so you say." Hidaka shot at him. He inched away from Goto.

Hidaka had never heard of him dating anyone, especially since he's now realized Goto's true self. He had to admit, that Goto did have a certain kind of 'love' that very few would find endearing.

"I could show you."

"I'm sick!" Hidaka retorted.

There was the problem of the bed being against the wall, so Hidaka had nowhere else to back away to.

"If you weren't crazy you would be much more handsome." Hidaka said.

"Oh, is my charm starting to work now." Goto stopped trying to kiss Hidaka and turned his attention to the bracelet that adorned Hidaka's wrist.

"What." Hidaka had to keep himself from shouting.

Goto went to his desk and pulled out a bracelet from the drawer.

"It's supposed to help you love me." Goto said.

Shaking, Hidaka scrambled out of the bed and ran towards the door. Only he was blocked by Goto who was quicker because he wasn't sick.

"You won't escape my love Hidaka." Goto said.

* * *

"Nope. Nothing." Hidaka was rummaging through Goto's dresser set, looking for something that could justify Goto's actions. His charm, statue things usually are always the cause for such things. If something was forcing Goto to act weird, he wanted to get rid of it pronto.

"Hidaka, what are you doing with my undergarments?" Goto asked, standing at the door.

"Huh?" Sure, enough he was caught holding Goto's boxer shorts and quickly flung them to the floor.

"Gotti is something controlling you? Is it one of your weird statues? A strain?" Hidaka said.

"I've always acted like this, I'm just good at hiding it." Goto said.

Goto walked up to Hidaka. With every step forward, Hidaka took a step back until he hit the bed.

"I will go to great lengths to love you, Hidaka." He pushed the brunet onto the bed and climbed on top of him. "But I also don't want to make you unhappy. It's for that reason that I haven't killed anyone else. I knew it would upset you."

"Anyone else…?"

"Unfortunately, Kusuhara was receiving too much of your love, so I had to stop that." Goto reviled.

Hidaka was on the verge of crying.

"Spending time with him, giving him nicknames, and going on dates." Goto continued. "Please, he didn't even know your blood type. He had to learn the hard way, that only I will love you."

Throughout his whole mantra, Goto's tranquil expression never faltered. It made the scenario much creepier.

"If I let you love me, you won't hurt anyone else?" His voice quivered. Goto nuzzled on Hidaka's cheek as a 'yes'.

Trembling, Hidaka let his fate be sealed with a kiss.

"I will love you forever Hidaka."


End file.
